Robbie Rotten
Robbie Rotten is the main antagonist of the Icelandic children's program LazyTown. He is portrayed by Stáfan Karl Stefánsson History Once, Lazytown, fitting its name, was full of people who did nothing but play video games, eat junk food and being generally unproductive. The man who encouraged this behavior and was an expert at doing it was Robbie Rotten, and he loved every single second of it. When Stephanie Meanswell tried to introduce sports and get people active and tried to make everyone eat healthy fruits and vegetables (or also known as "Sports Candy"), Robbie stopped her, but when she summoned the slightly-above-average hero Sportacus, he was unable to stop everyone from doing everything he despised. Embittered that his lazy days where spoiled by noise pollution, Robbie devises all sorts of plans to extract his vengeance, typically using some kind of disguise or gadget to inspire the kids of LazyTown to follow his lazy lifestyle or using them to try to get rid of Sportacus. Although he sometimes comes close to succeeding, in the end, like almost all villains in children's television programs, is always defeated by the show's protagonists. Personality and Traits Robbie is an immature, conniving warlock with many vices. He is very lazy and he admits it too. He is also selfish, sneaky, has an awful diet and is greedy. He would even eat a cake containing sand. Despite his flaws, Robbie shows certain degrees of brilliance, though his presence is a children's show restricts his success and cruelty as a villain. He is, nonetheless, a true mastermind, inventing all manner of devices, and his cheap disguises actually fooling people. Despite his laziness and desire to inspire laziness in others, Robbie himself is slim and hardworking, as well as intelligent. Though he is also childish, and a buffoon. He also has poor social skills when he isn't playing the villain. He even appears friendly on terms with the Lazytown residents at times. In the episode The First Day of Summer, '' it's actually revealed he really likes everyone in Lazytown, including Sportacus, and has nothing to do if they are all gone. He even danced along with Stephanie and co. at the end of the episode. In the very same episode, he actually becomes very good friends with a fly, and in another episode, he builds a robot dog, which he also really likes. Robbie has a conflicted view on sportacus. He often claims to loathe Sportacus and drive him out of town, yet despite this hatred, Robbie often talks about Sportacus and literally can't be a villain without him. Gallery Robbie Rotten telling Stephine that LazyTown will always be lazy and she should get along with it by discouraging her.png|Robbie Rotten telling Stephanie that LazyTown will always be lazy and told her to "sit quietly and do nothing like a good little girl." Robbie's dream team.jpg|Robbie's Dream Team. Robbie-Rotten-lazytown-39910098-500-281.png|Robbie Rotten eating a cake Robbie-Rotten-lazytown-39904118-500-281.png|Robbie Rotten having Pixel's controller in his hands Robbie-Rotten-lazytown-39902598-500-281.png|Robbie Rotten being scanned into Pixel's website tumblr_inline_ogypbfdD411t47y0u_500.png|Robbie Rotten being saved by Sportacus Rottenella.jpg|Rottenella Videos Lazytown - Master Of Disguise (English)|LazyTown-Master of Disguise Lazy Town - Robot Dog|LazyTown-Woof Woof Woof song LazyTown - Villain Number One (full song, season 4) LazyTown You Are A Pirate Music Video Robbie Rotten & Stephanie - Bing Bang LazyTown (Season 3) Trivia *It is rumored that Robbie's Character was inspired by The Grinch. They both live in secret lairs, they wear disguises to fool townspeople, and they both hate noise. They both even have canine side-kicks to aid them, although Robbie's Robo-Dog appeared in one episode. *Despite being the villain, the kids of LazyTown are sometimes nice to him, which probably speculates that Robbie has a softer or at least a good side. *One additional trait of how Robbie is the complete opposite of Sportacus is that, while Sportacus lives in a blimp in the sky, Robbie lives in an underground bunker. *Robbie appears to be really smart despite wanting to be lazy. *Robbie chooses to sleep in a Lay-Z boy recliner chair rather than in a bed. *Robbie Rotten often eats Junk food, such as, blue cake richly covered in white frosting. In fact, this is the only food he has ever been seen consuming, but Robbie also has proven to enjoy pizza, cheeseburgers, french fries, salt water taffy, soda pop and ice cream. But despite this, Robbie has never gotten overweight or obese, and remains slim. *The most ironic thing about Robbie is that he wants LazyTown to be lazy, but considering he puts so much effort into his evil schemes, he does not appear to be lazy at all. *In the episode "''Robbie's Dream Team", Robbie ordered 3 other villains like himself on the phone. He is disappointed to find out that they are not "real villains" and he has to teach them how to catch Sportacus. While they eventually succeed, they let him go out of boredom. The song ''We Are Number One'' from the episode eventually became an internet meme, used to raise awarness of a funding campaign for Stefan Karl after he was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. *During a Reddit AMA (ask me anything) Stefan Karl revealed that Robbie wishes he could be friends with the kids of LazyTown although it will never happen. *In the series LazyTown Extra, a bunch of comedic shorts starring Robbie, Robbie is usually trying to break some world record or tries to show off sports aren't all that impressive by doing them himself. This proves that Robbie can be enthusiastic and energetic about something else than evil plots. *Robbie Rotten brough to a life-sized musicbox figurine named "Rottenela" (portrayed by Kristjana Sæunn Olafsdóttir) after Robo-Robbie failed to cooperate, mainly because he rung with the wind-up key on his back every time. She was entered in the dance contest by Robbie Rotten to represent him, but only to lose to Stephanie (despite her stiffness at first). *While unconfirmed, some speculate Robbie has a crush on Sportacus due to the fact Robbie almost constantly gossips about Sportacus and cannot stop himself from leaping at and stroking the fitness expert. Category:Archenemy Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Sophisticated Category:Immortals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Power Hungry Category:Pirates Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Stalkers Category:Grey Zone Category:Arrogant Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Internet Villains Category:Anti-Villain